White Choco and Coffee Cheese
by Ayahaunt
Summary: aku tak perduli harus memakan makanan manis seperti apapun darimu, asal kau membuatnya dengan perasaan sungguh-sungguhmu. Aku takkan menolaknya Naruto. GaaraNaruto


Title: White Choco and Coffee Cheese

Rate: T

Pair: GaaraNaruto, _slight_ NejiSasuke

Summary: aku tak perduli harus makan makanan manis seperti apapun darimu, asal kau membuatnya dengan perasaan sungguh-sungguhmu. Aku takkan menolaknya Naruto. (GaaraNaruto)

©**Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

* * *

"Gaara..ummh.._i love you so..don't leave me.. _"gumam pemuda manis yang kini terbuai hangat dalam rengkuhan kekasih hatinya. Seorang pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lembut mendengar kekasihnya mengigau dalam rengkuhannya.

"_I love you too, my dearest._" ucap pemuda tampan itu dengan lembut tepat di telinga kekasihnya, lalu mengecup lembut dahi pemuda dihadapannya. Ya, dapat tergambar atmosfir cinta yang mengitari mereka berdua begitu jelasnya.

Matahari mulai menguatkan eksistensinya, ia naik perlahan-lahan tanpa ragu untuk berhenti. Hari baru pun dimulai, hal ini membangunkan kedua orang yang sepertinya baru tertidur menjelang pagi. Seorang pemuda membuka matanya, ketika menyadari seberkas cahaya terlukis dari _gorden_ yang tak tertutup rapat. Tak ada keinginan untuk bangkit dan memulai hari dari pemuda tampan itu, ia hanya terus merengkuh hangat pemuda di hadapannya. Sungguh, ia takkan membiarkan pemuda manis dihadapannya hilang dari pandangannya, lebih lagi hatinya.

Resonansi getar sebuah benda, menyadarkan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi terhanyut dalam lamunan. Tanpa melepas rengkuhan pada kekasihnya, pemuda itu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

_Hyuuga Neji is calling._

Seakan tak berniat, pemuda itu membuka _flip_ ponselnya lalu, menempelkan _speaker_ ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Ada apa?" ucap pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"_Gaara, kau ada dimana?" _

"Naruto's apartment. Kenapa?"

"_Aku dan Sasuke kesana ya?"_

"Terserah, _see you._" Pemuda itu bernama Gaara segera memutuskan saluran itu, dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil yang terjangkau dari tempat tidur.

Gaara kembali menyamankan dirinya dengan kekasihnya, Naruto. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto terbangun dengan sedikit mengerang kecil. Gaara menatap lembut Naruto, yang kini mensejajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan Gaara, terpaksa pemuda tampan itu melepaskan rengkuhannya, dan membiarkan kedua tangan Naruto mengalung dilehernya.

"Good Morning." ucap Naruto dengan senyum kebanggaannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Yeah, morning." balas Gaara, lalu mencium hangat kedua belah bibir kekasihnya itu.

Kecupan yang hangat dirasakan oleh mereka berdua, bahkan lebih hangat dibandingkan pagi ini, sehingga tak ada yang ingim melepaskan diri antara satu sama lain dari kecupan itu.

"Apa kau ingin membersihkan diri sekarang?"

"Tak mau tanpa kau. Hehehe" Naruto menyengir akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Dasar, apa perlu aku membopongmu sampai ke _bath up_?"

"Ah, sepertinya begitu, rasanya terlalu sulit untuk berjalan."

"Dan bahkan sepertinya kau justru akan semakin sulit berjalan nanti, Naruto."

"Huh, menyebalkan." pemuda berambut pirang itu cemberut mendengar respon Gaara yang agak membahayakan itu. Tak lama, pemuda tampan itu bangkit dan berdiri di depan Naruto, dan tiba-tiba saja menggendong pemuda riang itu.

Sedikit kesal karena Gaara menggendongnya tanpa persetujuan, ia hanya sedikit meronta. Karena sesungguhnya Naruto sangat suka berada dalam tangan Gaara, dalam rengkuhannya, dalam perlindungan pemuda itu.

Tanpa perlu menutup pintu kamar mandi yang kini terbuka lebar, Gaara menurunkan Naruto dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan, ke dalam _bath up. _tanpa keinginan untuk melepaskan Gaara, Naruto terus merangkul leher Gaara.

"Tenang, aku takkan macam-macam." ucap Gaara tanpa sedikit pun berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dari dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku tak yakin. Haha"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan membantumu membersihkan _bath up_ agar _housekeeper _tak curiga."

Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam _bath up_ itu, lalu membiarkan titik-titik air yang jatuh dari _shower_ menghujani kedua tubuh yang sedang panas akan suatu gelora dibawahnya, dan sepertinya situasi dan waktu pun mendukung Gaara agar terus menyentuh Naruto, membiarkan suasana panas itu semakin menyelimuti ruangan itu.

.

* * *

.

"Yakin kau tak apa, Naruto?" ucap Gaara dengan khawatir karena kekasihnya yang memang suka memaksakan diri.

"Gaara, aku hanya akan menyiapkan _breakfast, okay?_" Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju mini dapur yang tersedia dalam _apartment_ itu.

Selagi menunggu Naruto, Gaara menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk disebuah sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Tiba-tiba saja dering posel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya membuat Gaara mencari sumber asal dering yang cukup berisik itu, ternyata ponsel Naruto. Ketika Gaara ingin mengangkat panggilan tersebut ternyata, terputus dari sumbernya. Tanpa perduli, pemuda tampan itu kembali meletakkan ponsel Naruto lalu menyamankan dirnya di sofa.

Naruto pun datang membawa dua cangkir minuman hangat dan beberapa makanan kecil yang dia rasa cukup untuk sarapan pagi ini, setelah meletakkan di atas meja, Naruto duduk dan ikut menyamankan dirinya, dengan menyender pada bahu Gaara.

"Gaara, makanlah, aku hanya dapat menyediakan _toast bread_ pagi ini. Aku lupa belanja."

"Ini cukup._ Well,_ sepertinya aku semakin siap menikahimu."

Sedikit _shock_ akan pernyataan Gaara, Naruto segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Gaara-kun, ingat kau tak ada membakat untuk bermain dengan sebuah lelucon, dan sebaiknya jangan melucu, ini masih pagi." Naruto memindahkan dirinya ke sofa lain dihadapan Gaara.

"Aku serius." ucap Gaara sembari mengambil minuman hangat yang Naruto sediakan.

"_Earl grey tea?_"

"Yup, aku tak ingin melihatmu meminum banyak kadar cafein itu setiap saat."

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum membalas perhatian Naruto yang begitu besar akan dirinya. Kemudian, Naruto pun kembali duduk disisi Gaara dan ikut menikmati saarapan pagi itu.

Bel apartment Naruto pun berdering, sungguh pagi yang selalu dipenuhi suara setiap drinya berada dalam apartment Naruto, itulah hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Gaara saat itu juga.

"Biar aku, kau lanjutkan saja." Naruto hanya mengangguk, mendengar ucapan Gaara yang terkadang justru lebih terdengar seperti perintah tegas daripada pernyataan, sungguh berjiwa pemimpin.

Gaara pun berjalan membukakan pintu untuk tamu pertama yang datang pagi ini. Ternyata Neji dan Sasuke, walaupun Neji telah memberi konfirmasi pada Gaara, kalau ia dan kekasihnya akan datang, tetapi tetap saja menjadi hal yang mengganggu bagi Gaara. Karena, menganggu privasinya dengan Naruto pagi ini.

Neji dapat merasakan aura kejengkelan Gaara pagi ini, " Kan aku sudah memberitahu sebelumnya, seharusnya kau lebih menikmati waktu dengan Naruto sedari tadi."

"Hh, masuklah."

Para tamu yang tak diharapkan Gaara itu pun masuk, membiarkan Gaara menjadi yang terkhir karena harus menutup pintu.

"Ah, Teme, Neji-san, tumben sekali pagi-pagi." ucap Naruto yang hanya bisa nyengir selagi menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ini sudah 10.24 am, Dobe. balas Sasuke, benar-benar sahabat yang jarang sekali dan susah untuk bisa akur.

Neji dan Gaara hanya bisa diam melihat kekasih mereka yang mulai menciptakan suasana keributan, ya mereka tau, sulit sekali untuk meredakan suasana ini, karena itu lebih baik diam atau ikut terkena teriakan.

"Jadi ada apa?" ujar Gaara mencoba menulikan telinganya dari pertikaian yang seharusnya tak perlu.

"Aku dan Sasuke akan menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Bulan depan aku dan dia akin pindah."

"Hm." Neji hanya bisa tersenyum masam, ia tahu bacteria apapun pada sahabatnya yang ini tak akin ada responsi yang lebih dari dehaman.

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan kekasihnya dengan Neji, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pertikaiannya dengan Sasuke.

"Neji-san, kau serius ingin menikah dengan si teme itu?" Naruto langsung duduk disamping Gaara, dan menatap Neji penuh keseriusan.

"Ya, kami sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 7 tahun. Dan Sasuke tak menolak ketika aku mengajukan hal ini."

"Lagipula Dobe, Itachi-nii serta keluarga Neji bisa mengerti jadi, aku terima saja keputusan ini."

Entah mengapa Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar kabar yang justru sangat membahagiakan itu.

"Kenapa justru kalian berdua diam?" Neji menatap Naruto dan Gaara, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedih, jika nanti kalian pindah, iya kan Gaara?" Gaara hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kami tidak pindah, Dobe. Hanya saja pergi untuk beerapa bulan untuk menikah, itu saja." Sasuke merendahkan suaranya, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan yang kini berkecamuk di hati Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Neji.

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Gaara angkat bicara dan embarking Naruto kembalik merapat pada dirinya.

"Pernikahan, itu masih topik kita, Gaara."

"E-eh, Neji-san, itu terlalu cepat bagi aku dan Gaara, iya bukan Gaara?"

Gaara tak menanggapi pernyataan Naruto, sesungguhnya ia tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana.

"Tak ada yang terlalu cepat Naruto, dua hari kedepan, Bukankah genap enam tahun kalian menjalin hubungan?" ujar Neji yang membuat Naruto serta Gaara berpikir panjang.

"Neji, sudahlah, itu keputusan mereka. Sekarang kita harus ketempat kakakku." Sasuke mencoba meluruskan suasana yang mulai tak baik ini. Neji hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf, Gaara, Naruto."

"Hahaha, iya tak apa kok, Neji-san. Kalian mau pergi ketempat Itachi-san sekarang?" mimik kecewa seakan tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto ketika, pasangan dihadapannya sama-sama mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan antar kalian sampai _lobby_." Gaara bangkit diikuti dengan Neji dan Sasuke yang lalu berpamitan pada Naruto.

Selesai mengantar Neji dan Sasuke, Gaara hanya berpikir mengenai kata-kata Neji yang sepenuhnya benar sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kamar Naruto. Ya, begitu pula dengan Naruto, ia juga memikirkan apa yang menjadi pikiran Gaara saat itu.

"Hah, lebih baik aku mulai menyiapkan hadiah untuk prenatal besok lusa." Naruto pun membereskan sarapannya dengan Gaara, lalu memulai menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Aku harap, saat nanti aku dapat mengutarakan hal ini pada Naruto." ujar Gaara ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, kemudian ia keluar dan kembali bersama Naruto mengurai kehangatan kebersamaan.

.

* * *

.

"Gaara, aku akan berbelanja sebentar. Kau bagaimana?" Naruto merapihkan dirinya dan kembali duduk disamping Gaara yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Baiklah." Gaara menutup _notebook_nya lalu, mengambil kunci mobil. Naruto pun keluar terlebih dahulu membiarkan Gaara yang sedang merapihkan diri.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto tak berhenti mengoceh sedangkan Gaara menanggapinya dengan tenang dan seadanya, seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah sejak perkataan Neji tadi, walaupun sesungguhnya itu agak menganggu pikiran mereka berdua.

"Gaara, nanti aku kabari setelah selesai, kau mau menunggu dimana?" Naruto bersiap untuk keluar, karena mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan Naruto.

"Mungkin hanya akan berjalan-jalan, jika sudah selesai kabari aku. Jangan macam-macam, jaga dirimu." ucap Gaara panjang lebar mengingat ia sungguh tak bisa melepas Naruto yang kadang-kadang sangat ceroboh.

"Aku akan baik aja, _love you_." Naruto mengecup lembt bibir Gaara, lalu keluar dari mobil itu.

Gaara pun kembali menancapkan gas, lalu pergi ke suatu tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi pikirannya.

Melihat Gaara yang sudah pergi, Naruto merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Ketika ia sedang mencari kontak, seseorang menepuk punggungnya lumayan keras.

"Aww." rintih Naruto.

"Ah, maaf Naruto, hehe." seorang gadis hanya bisa tertawa kecil dihadapannya

"Kau mau membunuhku ya Sakura-chan? Baru saja aku akan menghbungim, tiba-tiba kau memukulku."ujar Naruto agak jengkel, dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihat teman lamanya yang sungguh tak berubah sama sekali.

Sakura dan Naruto pun mask kedalam tempat perbelanjaan itu, mereka hanya mengitari rak-rak yang menyediakan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sebuah _cake_.

"Sepertinya ini cukup, Naruto. Kau serius ingin membuatkan _cake _untuk Gaara?"

"Ya, hahaha."

"Tapi Gaara tak suka manis, bukan?"

"Selama ada kopi, aku tahu ia takkan menolak, apalagi jika itu dari aku, bahkan buatanku." ucap Naruto sedikit menggunakan egonya.

"Kau yakin bisa membuat sendirian?"

"Aku masih ingat ketika dulu kuliah membantumu membuat _cheesecake _untuk Sasuke."

"Dasar, haha. Biar aku bantu kau membuatnya."

"Tetapi lewat ponsel saja ya, aku tak mau Gaara salah paham." Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu membawa keranjang belanjaannya ke seorang kasir bersama Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, Gaara sedang pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika ia justru memutuskan untuk pergi ke _jewelry store_. Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya, yang membuatnya sedikit takut untuk melamar Naruto di hari jadi mereka. Entah mengapa, ia takut Naruto akan menolak lalu memutuskan humbugging yang selama ini mereka bina, sungguh ia tak mau Naruto pergi darinya.

Gaara berusaha memantapkan serta meyakinkan hatinya kalau Naruto akin menerima dirinya, kini ia memasuki sebuah toko, lalu melihat-lihat cincin yang kiranya cocok untuk Naruto. Ia berusaha menutup hatinya dari ketakutan yang masih memagari hatinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _sir_?" sambut seorang pelayan, ketika Gaara memiliki ketertarikan pada suatu bentuk cincin.

"Saya tertarik pada cincin itu." ucap Gaara.

"Ah, anda ingin melamar seorang gadis rupanya." tak perduli apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu, Gaara hanya bias menunggu selagi pelayan itu mengambil benda yang kini ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana, _sir?_"

"Jelaskan deskripsi cincin ini, saya kurang mengerti masalh perhiasan."

"_White diamond solitaire ring, with metal 14K, diamond carat 0.50-1.00 TCW, then the diamond shape is round, total grams is 6.7 gm. _ini penjelasan umum, _sir_." Gaara hanya dapat mengangguk mengerti dan ia mulai dapat melihat keindahan _ring_ tersebut.

"_How about the price_?"

"Kami tawarkan _$2,500 _bagaimana, _sir_?"

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali besok, tak ada alasan jika belum selesai."

Pelayan tersebut hanya mengangguk mengikuti kemaan Gaara, tak lama dari itu posel Gaara bergetar pertanda adanya _email_ yang masuk. Ya, dari Naruto bahwa ia sudah selesai dengan keperluannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan menjemput kekasihnya.

.

* * *

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

* * *

.

"Naruto ini masih 9.43 am. Kau sedang apa di dapur?" Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja menutup ponselnya.

"Aku hanya sedang iseng saja, hahaha."

"Kau mau membuat _cake_?" Gaara memperhatikan sekeliling Naruto yang dipenuhi dengan buku resep serta peralatan juga bahan-bahan untuk membuat _cake_.

"Ahaha, iya, cari pengalaman saja kali saja aku berbakat."

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, ia merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi apa boleh buat, ia hafal sikap keras kepala Naruto. Ia hanya berbalik lalu menyiapkan diri untuk mandi.

"Fuuh, nyaris saja." ucap Naruto selagi menghela nafas lega. Lalu, pemuda _blonde_ itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Naruto sedikit terserang depresi karena _cake _yang akin ia buat untuk kekasihnya jauh

lebih susah dibandingkan dengan bayangannya.

Gaara menghapiri Naruto, yang di tengah kebingungan. Pemuda tampan itu menepk lembut kepala Naruto, lalu mengecup dahi pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan nanti." ucap Gaara sembari membawa Naruto agar duduk disampingnya. Mimik wajah Naruto berubah menjadi tenang ketika Gaara menyentuh lembut kepalanya, rasanya tak ada yang lebih ia butuhkan di dunia ini, ia hanya butuh Gaara seorang.

Gaara pun seakan tak menyia-nyikan kesempatan ini, pemuda tampan itu mencium lembut bibir Naruto tanpa ada dorongan untuk hal yang lebih, ia tahu, ia dan Naruto kini hanya membuthkan ketenangan selayak ini. Yah, tak ada yang lain.

.

* * *

.

"Naruto, aku akan ada sedikit urusan, nanti malam aku pastikan sudah selesai." Gaara menutup ponselnya memandang Naruto yang kini masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah melihat Gaara merapihkan diri.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Gaara menatap Naruto dengan perasaan menyesal. Yah, iya tahu sesungguhnya ini adalah hari minggu dimana seharusnya ia bersama Naruto lebih lama, tetapi yang harus dilalukakan jika ada pekerjaan darurat. Gaara pun mencium bibir Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan apartment itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menghubungi Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto, sebelum ia bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya.

.

* * *

.

"_Cake_nya kau hanya tinggal tunggu nanti malam, semuanya sudah beres, jangan lupa tarh di mesin pending in Naruto." ujar Sakura panjang lebar, Naruto sedari tadi ya membat _cake_ itu dengan sepenuh hati dan sedikit depresi.

"Akhirnya selesai! Hahahaha. Terima kasih bantuannya Sakura-chan." Naruto pun tersenyum riang, melihat hasil _cake _buatanya yang terlihat sempurna. Pemuda itu, memaskkan _cake_ buatannya ke lemari pendingin lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Sungguh terima kasih, Sakura-chan, mungkin jika kau tadi tak bisa datang aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah, tak apa. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang Naruto, ini sudah nyaris pukul 10 pm. Semakin larut rupanya." ujar Sakura selagi bangkit.

"Ah benarkah? Rasanya tadi masih sore saat kita membuat _cake_, aku sampai tak berasa, hahaha."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya, sampaikan salmku pada Gaara-kun."

"Baiklah, maaf Sakura-chan aku hanya bias mengantarmu sampai pintu ini, hehe." Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum, gadis itu meninggalkan Naruto yang kini masih berdiam disitu sampai Sakura measuring _lift._

Ketika Naruto akan menutup pintu, ternyata Gaara kembali. Pemuda tampan itu segera memeluk pinggang Naruto, dan Naruto pun memberi ciuman selamat datang pada kekasihnya itu.

.

* * *

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

* * *

.

Naruto terbangun di tengah tidurnya, entah mengapa ia dapat melihat seberkas cahaya lilin ditengah gelapnya ruangan. Ia menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Pemuda itu pun bangkit untuk mencari kekasihnya yang entah hilang kemana itu.

"Gaara." ucapnya pelan, tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan sebah hembusan dibelakangnya, tak berani menoleh kebelakang, ia hanya diam seperti membeku, sebuah tangan mulai melingkar di pinggangnya. Tak lama hembusan itu berpindah ke telinganya.

"_Happy Anniversary, my love." _ucap Gaara tepat di telinga Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya dapat mengerjapkan mata, untuk memikirkan bisikan tadi, Naruto tersenyum lembut. Kejutan yang begitu manis baginya dari seorang Gaara. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Gaara di tengah keremangan ruangan.

Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada Gaara lalu mengecp bibir kekasihnya.

"_Yeah, Happy Anniversary, hehe."_ Gaara pun tersenyum, lalu membawa Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman yang menggoda.

Ketika Gaara melepaskan ciuman itu, Gaara menambahkan beberapa cahaya lilin disekitarnya juga Naruto. Selayaknya seorang pangeran, Gaara bertekuk lutut dihadapan Naruto. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, maukah kau terikat padaku selamanya?"

Naruto memandang Gaara yang kini memperlihatkannya sebuah cincin yang begitu indah. Pemuda itu menangis, ya, tangis bahagia karena ia juga begitu mencintai Gaara.

"Aku mau, Gaara."jawab Naruto sambil terisak karena ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya.

Gaara pun bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Naruto, "Aku takkan melepasmu selamanya,

aku berjanji."

Ya selamanya mereka takkan terpisahkan dan akin selalu merengguh kebahagiaan.

.

* * *

.

"Ini hadiah dariku untukmu Gaara."

Naruto menyerahkan sebah kotak kue kepada Gaara, wangi _espresso_ tercium kuat dari _cake_ tersebut.

"_Cheesecake?_"

"Ya, cobalah, itu buatanku khusus untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah piring kecil serta Sedona kepada Gaara.

"Ah, jadi yang tadi pagi itu."

"Haha, ya itu untukmu. Aku sengaja membat _cheesecake_ dengan aroma serta rasa _coffee_ agar kau memakannya, Maaf mungkin aku agak sedikit egois karena aku suka _cheesecake_ dan _whitechocolate_, aku jadi terkesan memaksakanmu untuk memakannya, padahal kau hanya suka _coffee_nya." Naruto menunduk seakan menyesal akin keegoisannya yang terkadang agak berlebihan.

"Tak apa, kau tahu? aku tak perduli harus makan makanan manis seperti apapun darimu, asal kau membuatnya dengan perasaan sungguh-sungguhmu. Aku takkan menolaknya Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersipu manis akan pernyataan Gaara, "Terima kasih,Gaara."

"Jadi, kapan akan memilih tanggal pernikahan dan menyusul Neji dan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara, disela-sela memakan _cake _buatan kekasihnya itu bersama-sama.

"Haha, terserah kau." jawab Naruto, diringi tawanya yang sangat Gaara sukai.

Ya, mereka mngkin berbeda bgaikan _coffee_ dan sesat yang manis, tetapi perbedaan mungkin dapat menjadi lebih indah dibandingkan persamaan, bukan?

**(End)  


* * *

**

**(_Music mode: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You, by MUSE_)**

Geez, aneh ya?

Review?


End file.
